Tori and Jade a Zanpaktou tale
by hollowlord
Summary: tori,jade,and the rest of the victorius crew meet lord aizen,betrayls come about,freindships tested and a love will emerge,Jori/cori
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters**

The blade sank deep into my chest; I looked at it with awe not believing it was really there. I felt the dampness seep through as blood welled up in my mouth. Everything became so foggy and vision blurred slightly.

I looked up at her holding the end of her blade black but gleaming red with blood. Her smile filled with malice and void of compassion. The only thing different was her eyes. They were full of tears like a faucet someone had forgotten to turn off.

My own blade fell from my hand, turn back to its original form and shattered as it broke into it came undone the sprit whispered to me.

I'm sorry I failed you…I'm sorry ….im sorry I failed you love your zanpaktou. Then the black and white sword was gone no voice. Not even that, not anymore I heard footsteps approach behind her I looked to see a man, the man I had come to admire greatly standing there in his white outfit and slicked back hair. What was his name? I can barely remember anything at all he congratulates her on a task well done.

"You did well tori "with a sly and sinister smile, rage boiled up inside, anger at him for making her do things against her will. Lord forgive her she doesn't know what she's is screaming my name over and over again but I don't want to answer I can't answer. Words try to form but all that comes out is more blood. Cats legs have been cut so much that she can't walk. She tries to crawl over to me but she's so far away it's hopeless.

I want to tell tori how I feel, to let her know the secret I've been keeping. Why I said all those mean things pored things on her ruined her prom gave her coffee from the it made me so angry when she kissed beck.

"I…I'. Is all that can be uttered my head hits the ground and I roll over and stare up at the sky, felling a puddle grow around me thought drifting back when things were so much brighter before all this back when I was just jade west


	2. a zanpaktou tale

Two weeks earlier…

Tori walked down the dark hallway her mind racing as she wondered how she wound up here _were am I? I was just at home…_each step she took echoed keeping her on edge.

Hello! Is anyone here she shouted at the top of her lungs, Andre, Cat, Beck?!

She listened but only heard her own voice echoing back to her._ What is this place?_

She walked for hours with nothing changing everything looked the same the walls were all slimy. The

sludge oozing from the wall put her stomach at an unease

_just great im stuck in this place and I have no idea where I am …this can't get any worse_

no sooner had she spoken when a giant light came thundering toward her. She sped down the way with

whatever it was nipping at her heels, her lungs were in her chest. Tori had the urge to scream for help

but she couldn't for fear shed fall.

_Someone please help me_! She screamed in her mind _SOMEONE ANYONE_!

As soon as the thought came to her mind a burning green light streaked over her shoulder it struck the

thing chasing her causing it to explode tori shielded herself from the blast

O my god thank you! Tori finally stopped and caught her breath

She turned to see the person that had saved her he was a slender, yet muscular,

man of average height .He had short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and piercing

green eyes part of his hair fell in front of his face. Tori could feel something emanating from him like he

wasn't even in front of her. She noticed the green lines like tears coming from his face. She gasped at

the gaping hole in his chest he seemed to not be bothered by it at all

"Come with me woman"

"what"? She wasn't paying attention enough to realize that he had spoken to her "what did you say?"

"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand, girl. This is not a negotiation, it's an order."

Fear griped the girl the person she thought was her savior turned out to be nothing of the sort she

Considered running when he spoke again.

"Come with me woman"


End file.
